Way of the Ninja
by Terra-sama
Summary: It’s  mission unlike the rest for Naruto and the gang, including mayhem, mysteries,  misadventure and a defiant princess who’s bent on carving her own Way of the Ninja.  New clues emerge about the Akatsuki. Will they find Sasuke? Naruto has to hurry.


Way of the Ninja

Kim (terra-sama)

Synopsis: The adventure starts when Team Kakashi discovers the runaway princess of the Wind Country. Starting out as a simple mission of returning her to her palace, Naruto and the whole gang end up getting caught up in princess' search for her "Way of the Ninja" as well as an endless stream of mishaps, mysteries, catastrophic romances, and…true love? Written as true as possible to the anime series.

Setting: Naruto Shippuuden

Genre: Action/ Romance/ Humor

Note on profanity: Used in moderation, like in the TV show. I don't think most people will have a problem with it. Keep in mind that the curse word used frequently in Naruto— "sho"— is replaced with "damn" (roughly equivalent) in this story, though it is intended to keep the former meaning of the word which is lighter, I believe.

Note: I formed the idea for this story from watching clips of Naruto the Movie 4: Shippuuden so it follows no particular episode, (like the movies). Plus, plot info and characters' abilities are limited to the latest episode of Naruto Ship, as I have not read the manga.

Chapter 1: Enter the Wandering Wolves!

The morning light peered through the forest canopy and a gust ruffled the still leaves as three pairs of ninja feet shot from one tree branch to another.

"I can't wait to get back, dattebayo," exclaimed Naruto, his scored face brimming with anticipation. "I've been dying for some Ichiraku ramen,"

"Ramen, ramen, is that all you think about? Really, Naruto, you haven't changed at all," scolded Sakura as she soared off another tree limb.

"Sakura-chan, you're the one who hasn't changed, dattebayo." Naruto mumbled.

"What, Naruto!"

"Eh? No—never mind."

The three ninjas called Team Kakashi continued to dash forward through the forest in silence.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh, is that so? Well no, I was just thinking about my book," replied Kakashi absentmindedly.

"Is that so?" answered Sakura disappointedly. _Kakashi-sensei is so anticlimactic. But, hasn't he read that thing—Come, Come Paradise or whatever—a million times already?_

Suddenly, the white-haired ninja halted, his body stooped to the ground.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, stopping. "Why'd you suddenly stop?"

Kakashi lifted a hand in warning then pointed it to a blood stain on the bordering tree.

"Blood?" exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi gave an affirmative grunt. "I've been smelling it for a while now. It's human, and it's fresh."

The three glanced up as a faint but abruptly halted scream resonated through the forest.

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed while his eyes grew wider, like they always did when he was determined about something. He shot off full speed in the direction of the noise, black forehead protector laces streaming behind him.

"W-wait Naruto!" Sakura sprinted after him.

Kakashi sighed and leaped after his two apprentices.

The sunlight from a large clearing in the forest briefly blinded the three as they approached. Blindness gave way to the scene of two villainous-looking ninja hovering over a hooded figure lying face-down in the grass. The figure was small, like Sakura's, with long black hair sprawled across the ground. The body was obviously beaten up.

Sakura let out a soft gasp.

Turning directly towards the place they were hiding in the leaves, the female ninja smiled. She was short with short red hair and a very grown-up body. The other ninja was a towering male with a face mask and a huge sword. Neither of the two unfamiliar ninjas displayed a forehead protector.

"Hey, Isamu, it looks like we have guests," the female ninja in smirked.

"We don't have time for this. Grab the girl and let's go," grunted Isamu, turning around.

The red-head scowled. "You're never any fun. That's why I don't want to work with you." She started towards the unconscious girl.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto, jumping down. "I don't know what you're up to, but if you think you're going to get away with this—you're out of your mind, dattebayo!"

The kunoichi turned around, "My, my, aren't you nosey? What do you want?"

"Let her go!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing at the girl.

"Huh, you mean that kid there? Sorry, she's our prey."

"I won't let you have her."

The red-head stared at Naruto hard. "Kid, you don't even know what you're talking about."

No, I don't need to, because … that's my Way of the Ninja dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

The red-headed kunoichi laughed. "I'd like to teach you a thing or two about the Way of the Ninja if I had the time."The kunoichi paused. "But this is getting boring."

"If you want to be killed for being late, Kaori, that's your problem," interrupted Isamu.

"Seriously, Master Kisame gives us such a hard time," complained Kaori.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in astonishment. "What did you say?" asked Naruto.

Kaori began impatiently. "I said, Master Kisame gives…eh?" Kaori suddenly stopped as she realized what she was doing. "Why?"

"Are you talking about Kisame of the Akatsuki?" lashed Naruto.

At this, Isamu turned slowly around. "And what if we are?"

Naruto clenched his teeth together, his emotions building up inside of him. "Tell me where he is!"

"You're so naive, kid" laughed Kaori. "I like that."

"Yosh! I'll just have to beat it out of you, dattebayo!" shouted the rash blond, positioning his hands for Kage Bunshin (Shadow Replication).

At this, Kakashi jumped down and placed a hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder. "Wait, Naruto, this isn't the time to be doing this. We don't know who they are or even if this is a trap or not."

"That's right, kid," provoked Kaori, "You should listen to your captain."

Naruto's eyes blazed. "Damn it! Stop calling me kid!" He charged at the red-headed ninja.

"Where are you aiming? I'm over here," said Kaori, dodging the punch and suddenly appearing beside Naruto.

"Naruto!" warned Sakura uselessly.

Naruto glared at Kaori as she landed a kick in his abdomen, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto picked himself up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Well, that wasn't much fun," complained Kaori.

Kakashi shrugged and looked down at his feet. "Doesn't look like I have a choice now," Grasping the forehead protector, Kakashi slowly lifted it off his left eye, exposing the red Sharingan. It glinted rather dangerously.

"I see," exclaimed Isumo, stressing each syllable. "You're Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy Ninja, right? How interesting. I wonder whose Sharingan is superior? Yours or Itachi's?"

"I'm honored that you know my name," said Kakashi apathetically. "I'm afraid I've never heard of you though."

Isumo frowned like he smelled a bad odor "I see. Then I guess I'll have to make a good first impression. I am Saitou Isumo of the Wandering Wolves."

"I am Kusaki Kaori of the Wandering Wolves also," offered Kaori with a smile.

"Wandering Wolves? I see, then you're from the infamous band of missing-nin from the Hidden Mist."

"Enough dattebayo!" yelled Naruto suddenly. Wiping the blood from his bottom lip, Naruto staggered to his feet. "That bastard Itachi—Where is he?"

"Poor kid, you really think we'll tell you, don't you?" asked Kaori.

"Ne Kaori, I have a better idea. The boy wants to see the Akatsuki. Why don't we take him to them?" asked Isumo. "I'm sure that'll earn some favor with Master Kisame. Okay, boy, I'll take you to them—your body, that is!"

The tip of the sword slicing through the forest floor, Isumo rushed with demonic speed towards Naruto.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire element: Blazing Fireball Technique)!" Suddenly, an enormous fireball swept towards Isumo. While the fire flickered before Naruto's eyes, he imagined he caught a glimpse of Sasuke…

"Your opponent—is me," announced Kakashi, facing Isumo as the blaze of fire dispersed.

Absorbed in the battle just starting, Sakura, didn't notice Kaori until she came up from behind with a kunai. Sakura managed to par the attack in time with her own kunai. The two kunoichi were locked in a battle of strength for few seconds before parting again, landing adeptly onto the ground.

"What's wrong, kid? Don't you want to see the master?" asked Kaori.

"Don't call me kid," replied Sakura, kunai ready in front of her and a dangerous expression on her face.

Smirking, Kaori engaged Sakura in battle again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Twenty-or-so shouting Naruto clones rushed simultaneously at the red-headed ninja.

"Eat this!" shouted Kaori, dispatching them all with one crack of her whip.

Amidst the familiar popping of multiple shadow clones, the real Naruto flew back into the ground. "D-Damn."

"That's real cute, kid, but are you honestly trying to defeat me?"

Naruto staggered off the ground, his whole body trembling with emotion. "I'm not a kid…dattebayo!" Lifting his face, Naruto revealed his eyes flashing dangerously

Sakura glanced at Naruto, at his taller and stronger-looking figure, at his black and orange nin-outfit smirched with dirt, and…at his eyes…deeper somehow, like a calm ocean. "That's right," Sakura thought, "Naruto isn't a kid anymore…"

"Don't make such a scary face," said Kaori, "I'm afraid."

Naruto yelled and flew recklessly at Kaori, who knocked him back like a bowling pin. Crashing gracelessly and upside-down against a tree trunk, Naruto froze in his stupefied position, his fingers twitching.

"S-Sakura-chan…" uttered Naruto as slid head first to the ground.

Sakura was quiet for a while as she looked at her feet. Naruto learned that this was usually a bad indication. Her eyebrow twitched unstably while her mouth bent into an wry smile. "No, I was wrong!" A very scary-looking Inner Sakura towered over Sakura: _Damn you Naruto!_

Kaori found this very amusing and was laughing all the while.

"There it is!" exclaimed Sakura, running at Kaori with the fist she had concentrated all of her chakra to. Kaori immediately spun around, but taken off guard, she couldn't only dodge slightly. Sakura's fist grazed into Kaori's side, sending her spinning back with amazing torpedo action.

"Success!" cried Sakura, pulling back her fists in an expression of victory. "That's what happens when you're more busy laughing at than fighting against the opponent."

Kaori glowered at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You're amazing, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

Inner Sakura loomed out from behind Sakura, blazing with triumph: _Hell yeah!_

After a few moments of close combat, Kakashi and Isumo broke away from each other. _Something's not right_, thought Kakashi, scrutinizing his opponent. _He's not using his full strength. Or is it that he can't? Could it have been…? _Kakashi's eyes wandered towards the pitiful girl lying on the ground.

"Oy, Isumo," Kakashi addressed Isumo aloud. "Looks like that girl there gave you a rough time. She looks no older than my apprentices."

"True, it would've been easier to just kill her," mused Isumo, "but orders are orders. Speaking of which, forgive me if I finish this quickly, but I have an appointment to keep."

Kakashi slowly lowered himself into a stance and nodded.

A ringing moment of silence passed. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Technique)!" cried Isumo, forming his hand seals in a second. A huge water dragon materialized before Kakashi Gnashing its' teeth, the technique lunged full-speed at Kakashi.

"Damn," muttered Kakashi as he tried to leap away, but it was too late. The water dragon crash mercilessly onto him.

Isumo frowned, watching the water wave suspiciously. Then his eyes forced wide open. Inside the technique, Kakashi dispersed into water instantly. "Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)?" exclaimed Isumo incredulously.

"Too late," announced Kakashi, suddenly appearing behind Isumo. The blood-red Sharingan glared out from behind Isumo as Kakashi formed the hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon Technique)!"

An enormous water dragon plummeted upon Isumo, who vainly tried to block the technique with his huge sword.

"This is bad," admitted Isumo.

"Damn it," muttered Kaori, clutching the side where Sakura had just struck her a moment ago.

"It's not over yet," cautioned Isumo as he positioned his hand for the vanishing jutsu.

"Just a minute dattebayo!" started Naruto angrily but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That'll be enough."

"We won't be defeated next time," remarked Kaori bitterly, and the two Wandering Wolves vanished with a puff of smoke.

Kakashi turned back, his hands in his pocket and his forehead protector lowered over his Sharingan eye again. "We still have to report back from our mission." He paused, sensing Naruto's frustration. "Cheer up, Naruto, I have a feeling we're going to meet them again, whether we want to or not."

"Oh, that's right, " exclaimed Sakura, hurrying over to unconscious girl lying on the forest floor.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you a medical-nin? How could you forget about a wounded person like that dattebayo?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura scolded as she gingerly turned the body around, carefully supporting the head and neck as she did so. The thick black hair that was sprawled on the ground still veiled the girl's face when she was turned, but it was obvious judging from her size and composition that she about Sakura's age.

Sakura sighed with relief as she lifted her head from the girl's chest. "She's still alive, just in a near-death state. But these wounds…" Grimacing from the number and gravity of the wounds, Sakura carefully lifted the cloak from the girl's body. Her sleeveless black and blue nin-outfit was scattered with blood but the exquisite jeweled dagger clutched in her right hand was perfectly spotless.

"Eh?" exclaimed Naruto. "She's a ninja dattebayo?"

Sakura began moving her hands around the body, a glowing green light emanating from them.

"So that's the case," began Kakashi, looking up from deep thought. "The two shinobi we fought didn't have any external wounds but their senses, reflexes, and chakra levels were all diminished considerably, like they had just fought a long battle. They would have been troublesome enemies if it weren't for that. We won't have it so easy next time."

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you let them go then?" questioned a sulking Naruto. "We should've captured them when we had the chance."

"And what would you do if you had captured them? Killing them will not give us any more information on the Akatsuki, besides, Isumo and Kaori were mostly likely sealed with a secrecy jutsu anyway. That jutsu will kill the bearer that betrays any information. Plus, there's the possibility that this could all be a set-up."

"A trap?" asked Sakura, half-listening and half-focusing on the jutsu.

"Yes," Kakashi looked down at the wounded girl. _I shouldn't get Naruto involved in this; he's too impatient and the Akatsuki are already after him._

"But, I still don't understand," complained Naruto. "What did they want this girl for?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably find out more when get back to Konoha and talk to Hokage-sama," said Kakashi.

"But," began Sakura, pausing from the healing jutsu. "Isumo mentioned that Kisame was their master. Could it be that the Wandering Wolves are working for Kisame?"

"No, that's unlikely," answered Kakashi. "The Akatsuki is a highly secretive organization so they would probably prefer not to use subordinates. Even the sealing jutsu can be removed by someone of a higher level than the jutsu performer." Kakashi turned to Sakura still bending over the girl. "How's it coming, Sakura?"

"Just a bit more…" she replied. "...Finished!" Sakura straightened up and wiped the sweat off her brow. "I've stopped the bleeding from the major sites and have readjusted some muscle and bone but we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

"But, Sakura-chan," protested Naruto. "I thought that you said no foreigners were allowed to be treated by Konoha's hospital. And she's from the Sand Village, see?" said Naruto pointing to the Hidden Sand forehead protector around the kunoichi's upper arm.

"Naruto, I think this is a fake," said Sakura, untying the forehead protector. "See? The plate's not shiny like ours and it's way lighter. It's made of a different metal."

"You're right dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto, examining the forehead protector.

Kakashi opened his eye in amazement, not at the fake forehead protector, but at the symbol on the girl's arm, previously concealed by the forehead protector. "This is…!"

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" inquired Sakura.

"It looks like we won't have a problem admitting her to the hospital after all," replied Kakashi. He pointed to the black bird-shaped tattoo on the girl's arm. "That symbol is the Wind Country's royal crest...all direct royal descendants bear it on their bodies."

"That means…!" began Sakura, amazed.

"Yes. She is most likely a princess of the Wind Country."

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading the first installment of "Way of the Ninja" as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review—there's free ramen for you if you do! Not really, but you'll have my gratitude, (it tastes great with soy sauce) Lol. In the next chapter, more Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi fun, plus Lee. AND you get to meet the princess! (I know you're dying from anticipation!) Please feel free to review or PM me if you're confused about something, or just to comment. Thanks for reading!

God Bless!

Kim

Translation of Japanese terms in this chapter in order of appearance (I know some of these are obvious but just in case):

Dattebayo: Naruto's famous phrase which he says at the end of almost every sentence. The producers of Naruto, Dattebayo, say it doesn't mean anything.

Konoha: known in the dubbed version as the Hidden Leaf Village

Ichiraku: Naruto's favorite ramen shop in Konoha

Sensei: teacher

Yosh!: Alright!

Kunai: throwing knives

Baka: idiot

Kunoichi: female ninja

Jutsu: technique

Shinobi: ninja


End file.
